Coleção de Drabbles: Hinata & Akatsuki
by Millah-san
Summary: 100 palavras apenas para descrever o relacionamento entre Hinata e cada Akatsuki. Reta final! Duas drabbles novas! ZetsuHina e SasoHina!
1. Risos

_**Naruto**_ não me pertence.

.

Projeto Drabbles Hinata/Akatsuki

por Millah-san

.

.

**Risos**

_Tobi & Hinata_

_.  
><em>

No parquinho de Konoha, num dia gostoso de verão, Hinata ria, corria e rodopiava com seus olhos brancos fechados.

O riso suave tornou-se gargalhada alegre quando as pernas vacilaram e o corpo infantil bateu na grama verde exausto.

"Tobi is a good boy!"

Olhou para o lado assustada e tudo que viu foi um enorme pirulito laranjado no meio de hortênsias azuis.

"Tobi divide pirulito e menina bonita brinca com Tobi."

Hinata corou e seus olhos brilharam ao ver o sorridente garotinho que escondia-se detrás do pirulito.

Riram juntos.

"Tobi is a good boy."

"S-sim."

* * *

><p>NA: Que desastre é esse genti? Rs Olha eu bem que tentei, mas drabble é mais difícil que chupar manga sem se melar. E sobre o par, a tempos ando tentando escrever fics envolvendo a Hinata e os Akatsuki. O primeiro contemplado foi o Tobi XP Sim, ainda vai haver mais. A opinião de vocês seria bom ^-^

Bjos!

Att. Milla


	2. ANBU Sedução

_**Naruto**_ não me pertence.

.

Projeto Drabbles Hinata/Akatsuki

por Millah-san

.

.

**ANBU Sedução**

_Kakuzu & Hinata_

_Ela estava ali para matá-lo, ele sabia... _

"Ka-kakuzu-kun?"

Recostou o rosto na palma da pequenina mão e apenas olhou as plácidas pérolas que eram os olhos da mulher.

Ela beijou-lhe com doçura a fronte e afastou-se erguendo-se com altivez sem incomodar-se com sua nudez.

Atravessou o quarto recolhendo suas roupas e sorrindo com amabilidade voltou-se para o homem.

"Você paga a conta, Kakuzu-kun." E jogou-lhe um beijo.

_... Só não sabia o quanto cruel Hinata Hyuuga seria._

::::::::::::::

"Shizune! Qual o diagnóstico?"

"Infarte fulminante, Tsunade-sama."

"Bom trabalho, Hinata."

.

.

.

N/A: Oi gentiii! Até que desta drabble eu gostei rs. Mas ainda tenho que melhorar e muito. Sobre o par, já sabem, é o projeto Hinata/Akatsuki. XD

Bjos!

Att. Milla


	3. Sem ar

_**Naruto**_ não me pertence.

.

Projeto Drabbles Hinata/Akatsuki

por Millah-san

.

.

**Sem ar**

_Kisame & Hinata_

.

.

Fitava a dona dos olhos brancos atentamente.

Ela tinha sido pega em seu jutsu e agora lutava para escapar de sua prisão aquática.

A Hyuuga já não podia respirar.

Sorriu torto exibindo os dentes pontiagudos.

Mas o branco tornou-se transparente e o ar foi rareando em seu forte corpo.

A malha colou-se a pele macia e o oxigênio deixou de encher-lhe os pulmões de vez.

Segundos depois, Kisame caiu inconsciente no chão – nariz sangrando.

E Hinata, extremamente corada, tentava desesperadamente cobrir-se.

O branco de sua camisa havia ficado transparente demais...

Mas vencera a luta.

Missão cumprida!

.

.

.

* * *

><p>NA: Oi gentii! Tá aí mais um drabble, fraquinho, mas o melhor que eu consegui para esses dois =/. Bem, espero que curtam.

Um super obrigada a vocês lindas que mandaram-me um review. E obrigada também a quem leu, favoritou, pôs em alerta ou que apenas deu aquela espiadinha rs.

**Marrie-linda!** Fofa é você e legal tbm foram seus reviews! Obrigada por ler e comentar.

**Kibette-linda-chan!** Rs Nem eu tinha lido um KakuHina XP. Que bom que gostou. Esse drabble (Kakuzu e Hinata) foi o que eu achei que ficou melhor até agora. Mas estou me esforçando para fazer os outros. Obrigada por ler e comentar.

**Hisui-linda! **Rs Que bom que gostou da minha idéia. Eu mesmo não botava fé, pq tendo a escrever muito, dando muitas voltas, e por isso encarar drabbles de 100 palavras está sendo um desafio e tanto rs – sem contar os casais atípicos do projeto. Boa sorte com as suas drabbles, talento eu sei q vc tem. Obrigada por ler e comentar.

**Ches-linda!** (HWinchester) Ahh! *-* A Hina é minha heroína! Então tinha que ser ela pra aguentar a Akatsuki inteira XD. 'Tobi is a good boy' rsrs e eu me diverti horrores só imaginando o contexto da história. Dureza foi escrever apenas com 100 palavras. Fico feliz que esteja gostando. E o Itachi-delícia deve sair pro final =). Obrigada por ler e comentar.

**Catherine-linda!** Kk' Uma morte bem dolorosa a do Kakuzo né, rs. Obrigada por ler e comentar.

.

.

Bjos!

Att. Milla


	4. Rosas e uma cela alcochoada

_**Naruto**_ não me pertence.

.

Projeto Drabbles Hinata/Akatsuki

por Millah-san

.

.

**Rosas e uma cela acolchoada**

_Zetsu & Hinata_

.

.

Como ele diria isso a ela? Basta abrir a boca e falar, respondia a si mesmo.

Mas não podia aproximar-se de Hinata. Seria loucura.

Soltou um suspiro apaixonado para em seguida estapear-se por ser tão idiota.

Ela nem é tão bonita assim.

Ah! Mas é sim. Linda como um rosa que amanhece orvalhada.

Baboseira. Talvez lembrasse uma hortênsia, mas só pelos fios azulados.

Balançou a cabeça em negativa. Ia contrapor seu próprio argumento quando sentiu a aproximação dela.

Um perfume suave inundou a sala de atendimento da psiquiatria.

"Ohayo, Zetsu-san. Como tem passado?"

"Bem." Responderam concomitantemente abobalhados.

.

.

* * *

><p>NA: Oi gentii! Zetsu e Hinata! Kkk' este projeto está sendo divertido para mim =). Espero que para vocês também.

Bjos!

Att. Milla


	5. Marionete

_**Naruto**_ não me pertence.

.

Projeto Drabbles Hinata/Akatsuki

por Millah-san

.

.

**Marionete**

_Sasori & Hinata_

.

.

Sasori adorava marionetes. Tornou-se uma para admirar esta arte por todos os infindáveis dias.

Controlava por linhas atadas aos dedos suas próprias criações e a si mesmo.

Era um mestre – o maior dentre todos os manipuladores de marionetes.

Conhecia o movimento que cada fio puxado provocaria.

Entretanto, em meio a tantas linhas, uma presa ao seu mínimo passou-lhe desapercebida por quase toda sua vida.

Diferente, era vermelha.

Quando finalmente encontrou a outra extremidade, desejou voltar a ser de carne e osso para abraçar suavemente a mais perfeita boneca: Hyuuga Hinata.

Continuou marionete e jamais pode tocá-la.

.

.

* * *

><p>NA: Oi gentii! Hum, tristinha essa né.

Obrigadão a vocês lindas que mandaram-me um review. Valeu também a quem leu, favoritou, pôs em alerta ou que apenas deu aquela passada rápida.

**Marrie-linda!** Fico feliz que tenha gostado =D. Obrigada por ler e comentar. Bjks

**Hisui-linda!** rs Ehh que bom que gostou. Ah eu não consigo segurar um capítulo já pronto, até porque escrevi as duas uma seguida do outra =). Mas hj só tem SasoHina mesmo. A princípio sim, será uma para cada par, mas se as idéias surgirem eu não tenho força para contê-las rs. Obrigada por ler e comentar. Bjks

**Catherine-linda!** Estou feliz que tenha gostado dos dois drabbles. ZetsuHina foi difícil pacas arrumar um contexto, mas até que gostei do resultado. Estou contigo, o KakuHina ainda é o que mais gostei até aki =). Obrigada por ler e comentar. Bjks

**Ai-no-Hana-linda! **Yupi! Rs Está sendo um projeto interessante para mim pois é totalmente diferente do que faço, exceto os pares incomuns da Hinata. Está pondo a minha cabeça trabalhar de forma mais objetiva para dar forma as histórias e o fato de gostarem torna o processo ainda mais divertido. Não envergonhe-se, eu sei que meus títulos são péssimos e as sinopses piores ainda. A culpa é minha rs. Mas que bom que você leu =D. Volte sempre pq ainda tem um bocado de Akatsuki ainda rs. Obrigada por ler e comentar. Bjks

**Ches-linda!** (HWinchester) Rs, rápido mesmo. Até que 100 palavras por capítulo agilizam a coisa, difícil é fazer apenas com elas rsrs. Bom que gostou das drabbles. Depois que eu terminei o Kisame&Hinata eu pensei: putz em que tarado eu transformei o Kisame? O.O E o ZetsuHina eu fiquei chocada por ter escrito um ZetsuHina kk'. Se achar um ZetsuHina me avisa, vai ser interessante ler. Obrigada pelo parabéns, por ler e comentar. Bjks

**Ale-linda-chan!** Oba! Estou contente por estar gostando das minhas drabbles – as primeiras que faço. Para Tobi e Hinata eu não consegui pensar em outra coisa senão algo infantil =) Haha é verdade, Kakuzo e Kisame se derão mau }:) Hinata wins! Fazer o Zetsu pirar de vez foi até fácil, difícil foi usar 100 palavras só – suei rs. Obrigada pelo parabéns, por ler e comentar. Bjks

**Kibette-linda-chan!** Hehe Que bom que gostou dos drabbles *-*. Acho que até então usei os Akatsuki mais improváveis para o papel de par romântico da Hinata rs, o que faz algo inédito também pra mim. Obrigada por ler e comentar. Bjks

.

.

Bjos!

Att. Milla


	6. Pacificamente

_**Naruto**_ não me pertence.

.

Projeto Drabbles Hinata/Akatsuki

por Millah-san

.

.

**Pacificamente**

_Itachi & Hinata_

.

.

"_C-como?"_

Itachi divertia-se vendo a confusão naquelas pérolas.

E ainda mais quando as bochechas enrubesciam-se em constrangimento. Como agora.

Sorriu pequeno antes de, pausadamente, repetir:

"_Deponha suas armas."_

Obedientemente a kunai embateu no solo, inutilizada.

Hinata abraçou a si mesma desviando os olhos de seu oponente.

"_Use seus braços para abraçar aquele te ama tanto."_

Ela ergueu o rosto. Negros e brancos miraram-se fixamente.

Sorriram cúmplices.

"_Renda-se a mim." _Disse envolvendo-a em um abraço.

"_Ame-me pacificamente."_ Ela respondeu antes de beijá-lo.

.

.

* * *

><p>NA: Oi gentiii! Cá estou eu com um drabble ItaHina. Não está do jeito que eu queria, por isso devo fazer outro u_u. Uma observaçãozinha: as falas são versos da música _**Soldier of Love**_ – _The Beatles_ (regravada por _Pearl Jam_).

Meninas, muito obrigada pelos reviews maravilhosos. No próximo capítulo eu respondo cada um deles - acho que vou deletar este capítulo e refazê-lo por completo.

Obrigada mesmo pelo apoio.

Bjos

Milla


	7. Deus da dor

_**Naruto**_ não me pertence.

.

Projeto Drabbles Hinata/Akatsuki

por Millah-san

.

.

**Deus da dor**

_Pain & Hinata_

.

.

_'Deus da dor'_. _'O grande idiota'_ era um título adequado. Pensou Hinata, irritada – uma raridade.

Kami! Que tipo de pessoa vangloria-se de sentir dor?

Masoquistas.

Tá, ela sabia que alguns tinham esses fetiches – corou só de imaginar.

O ponto era: masoquistas não punham uma escola inteira sobe uma doutrina medonha de dor.

Eles a valorizavam em momentos íntimos.

Definitivamente não era o caso – calourada perfilada militarmente no pátio da escola.

Suas costas já doíam e o tal de 'Pain' percebeu.

Cretino! Olhava ela com superioridade.

"Fraca. Não suporta dor-" "ITAAAAAAI"

"Nem seu saco." Gritaram os novatos.

Hinata quiz sumir.

.

.

* * *

><p>NA: Oi gentiii! Hehe cá estou eu com um drabble tentando fazer um pouquinho de humor. Quem gostou da Hinata dando um chute no saco do Pain? Será que ele suporta semelhante dor? Ushuaushuaushua A Hinata perder a calma e tomar uma atitude dessas é algo fora do real, mas pensando por outro lado ela estava a defender todos os calouros né. Vocês me perdoam por essa descaracterização? *cruza os dedos* Bem, bem, bem espero a opinião de vocês.

Como eu disse antes, vou responder seus reviews agora e desculpa por não fazê-lo antes, eu estava pensando seriamente em deletar o capítulo ItaHina, mas vou atender à vocês e vou mantê-lo. Faço outro depois =).

**Pri- linda!** Eh! Que legal que esteja curtindo os drabbles, pois estou gostando muito de escrevê-los. O ItaHina não saiu como eu queria, mas não vou deletá-lo, e farei outro =).Quanto ao Sasuke e isso leva aos outros da equipe dele, eu não pensei incluir, mas sei lá, se pintar a idéia. Obrigada pelos parabéns, por ler e comentar. Bjos!

**Ches-linda!** Concordo plenamente, o Sasori-kun é muito lindinho *-* e SasoHina é realmente fofucho, pena que a idéia pro drabble deles tenha saído triste =(. Que bom que tenha gostado mesmo assim. Ah Itachi-kun *suspira* Oh menina, não ficou perfeito, eu sinto que podia ter sido melhor. Sei lá, ItaHina vc sabe q é meu favorito, então é por isso que não fiquei satisfeita com o drabble =/. Mas fiquei contentíssima em saber que você gostou. Por isso vou esforçar-me mais pra fazer um a altura do grande par que é ItaHina para todas nós, Itagirls de coração *fogo nos olhos* Obrigada por ler e comentar. Bjos!

**Catherine-linda!** Esse ruivinho mata a pau *-* Lindo! Haha o melhor momento da luta dele contra a Sakura é a tirada do capuz *baba* Que bom que gostou do capítulo ItaHina. Kakuzo e Hinata tão podendo rs. Obrigada por ler e comentar. Bjos!

**Kibette-linda-chan!** Triste :'( , eu sei. E a Hinata, bem ela é toda delicadinha. Embora seja um enredo triste, penso que combina. Drabbles mais calhentes rs, talvez surja com um HidanHina – nada confirmado. Obrigada por ler e comentar. Bjos!

**Hisui-linda!** Bem deprê mesmo, mas a história do Sasori não tem um final feliz, e isso ficou martelando na minha cabeça enquanto eu escrevia, de modo que ou o final saia trágico ou triste. Adotei a segunda opção. Mas que bom que mesmo assim você gostou. Obrigada por ler e comentar. Bjos!

**Marrie-linda!** Que bom que gostou. Não vou excluir e sim, vou tentar fazer um melhor. Obrigada por ler e comentar. Bjos!

**Ale-linda-chan!** Não precisa pedir desculpas. Fico feliz por ter gostado do SasuHina mesmo sendo tristinha. E mais feliz ainda por curtir o drabble ItaHina. Não que eu desgoste dele, só não ficou como eu queria. Acho q faltou algo. Não vou excluir o capítulo não. Mas vou pensar em outro com certeza. Quanto aos outros, depende da idéia surgir rs e o tempo colaborar XP. Obrigada por ler e comentar. Bjos!

Obrigada a quem leu, comentou, favoritou, pôs em alerta ou somente deu uma olhadinha.

Bjos!

Milla


	8. Revolta e morte

_**Naruto**_ não me pertence.

.

Projeto Drabbles Hinata/Akatsuki

por Millah-san

.

.

**Revolta e morte**

_Hidan & Hinata_

.

.

Atado ao altar estava mais uma oferenda de seu servo fiel. Uma que realmente agradou ao deus. Linda, uma rosa de Saron.

Todos os dias Hidan o fortalecia com suas orações e sacrifícios. Era justo conceder-lhe o epíteto de 'guerreiro imortal'. E hoje, seu servo havia se superado.

Mas as preces não soavam como outrora – convictas e fervorosas, respeitosas e baixas.

Havia revolta, agressividade, dor nas palavras.

O deus irritou-se.

Hidan pôs-se em posição de luta. Por ela, enfrentaria seu deus. Contrariaria sua crença. Perderia sua imortalidade.

Sem Hinata, não tinha vida.

.

.

* * *

><p>NA: Oi genti! :OOO Jashin! Saiu uma death fic! Estou assustada comigo mesma *foge pra debaixo do edredom* Caramba, e eu que tava querendo fazer uma coisa calhente com o Hidan e a Hinatinha *mega gota*. De qualquer forma, estou seriamente considerando a hipótese de fazer duas drabbles pra cada akatsuki, assim dá pra ter mais variedade de gêneros e dar ao Sasori-kun, ao Hidan-kun e ao Pain-kun finais mais felizes XD.

Bom, o que acharam deste HidanHina? Consegui escrever sem por nenhum palavrão rs – embora eu tenha pensado em vários kk'.

Hora de agradecer a vocês, minhas lindas que me fazem feliz ao imenso com suas reviwes. E agradecer também com carinho quem lê, favorita, põe em alerta ou só espia. Muito obrigada!

**Catherine-linda!** Haha eu fiquei um tempão pensando em como eu ia escrever que a Hinata ia dar um 'golpe baixo' no Pain. Tudo o que eu pensava gastava palavras demais. Daí veio o estalo kk' Que bom que gostou xD. Bjo!

**Ale-linda-chan!** Eh eu fui mazinha, mas quem sabe no próximo eu me redimo? Rsrs Eh não vou excluir e vou fazer outro drabble com todos os Aka's ;P. Obrigada! Bjo!

**Ches-linda!** Ai que otemo que você gostou e que acha q tem haver com o Pain. Estou tentando fazer as histórias com alguma ligação naquilo que é o forte nas características dos personagens. E todo o culto a dor é muito Pain rs. Romantismo passou longe ou nem tanto... (idéia para o próximo drabble PainHina hehe) Ja ne! Bjo!

**Pri-linda! **Ownt! Senti-me muito lisonjeada com suas palavras, menina. Fico imensamente feliz ao saber que tens gostado dos meus drabbles. É a primeira vez que escrevo algo com poucas palavras. No colégio meus professores morriam de tédio ao corrigir minhas questões abertas, cada resposta era um texto de meia página hehe. Ainda não me decidi sobre incluir o Sasuke (o que lavaria tbm à Juugo e Suigestsu), mas todos os outros vão ganhar um segundo drabble =) Bjo!

.

.

Abraço à todas (os)

Att. Mila

* * *

><p><span>Comunicado:<span> estou concentrando cada minuto para finalizar o capítulo sete de Vestido Vermelho, de modo que ele VAI ser a minha próxima atualização.

Pra vocês, um trechinho do que está por vir:

.

"Tremendo é? Tal qual um cordeirinho assustado?" Os olhos negros estavam nublados e só viam aquilo que sua mente turva lhe permitia. Hinata mantinha-se tremula e sem demonstrar que faria qualquer coisa. "Ok! Você gosta de jogos e acho que neste eu sou o lobo mau, então é melhor se acostumar com a idéia de ser devorada por mim, _Chapeuzinho Vermelho_." Os lábios finos arquearam-se exibindo os dentes brancos e logo depois a língua umedeceu-os. Se ela tivesse coragem de olha-lo veria desejo saindo de cada poro do moreno.

.

_**'Cause my baby's got a locomotive**__**  
><strong>__**My baby's gone off the track**__**  
><strong>__**My baby's got a locomotive**__**  
><strong>__**Got ta peel the bitch off my back**__**  
><strong>__**I know it looks like I'm insane**__**  
><strong>__**Take a closer look I'm not to blame**__**  
><strong>__**No¹**_

¹Locomotive – Guns n Roses

Bjos


	9. Além da dor

_**Naruto**_ não me pertence.

.

Projeto Drabbles Hinata/Akatsuki

por Millah-san

.

.

**Além da dor**

_Pain & Hinata_

.

.

Ela havia feito ele sentir dor. E não era isso que o estava incomodando.

Com a dor ele sabia lidar – ergueu-se fitando a tremula caloura que o atacara – mas a arritmia cardíaca, iniciada assim que os olhares se cruzaram, pegou Pain desprevenido.

O coração dela batia igualmente louco.

"Hyuuga Hinata!" A voz grave e imperativa do ruivo soou perigosamente perto e estranhamente magnética.

O braço masculino estendido em um movimento ágil fez ela aproximar, juntando os corpos. Olhares conectados.

Ele gostou do novo sentimento e a beijou.

Hinata puxou fios ruivos. Pain sorriu com prazer, na dor.

.

.

N/A: Oi genti! Aqui está, abrindo a segunda rodada de drabbles Hinata/Akatsuki, um PainHina que é uma continuação direta do primeiro drabble do casal, que não teve um final lá muito feliz, mas penso que agora eles se acertaram XD. Não, eu não esqueci do loiro explosivo do anime, ainda teremos DeidaHina, é só q a idéia deste PainHina surgiu enquanto eu lia e respondia o review da HWinchester rs e rapidamente o escrevi. Tbm não esqueci de Vestido Vermelho, estou com tempo escasso mesmo. Mas achei uma brechinha e decidi publicar mais este drabble - aproveitanto tbm pra esparecer a cabeça depois da palhaçada q rolou no site.

Bem, sobre o fic, eu não resisti e tive que insinuar o lado masoquista do Pain hehe- de novo.

Obrigada por continuarem acompanhando este projeto e por deixarem seus inestimáveis reviews. Agradeço também a quem só teve tempo de ler, a quem favoritou, pôs em alerta, ou que simplesmente 'correu os olhos' sobre a fic. =)

**Catherine-linda!** Feliz por ter gostado. E q bom q depois de todos estes drabbles ainda lembra com carinho do KakuHina =). Bjos!

**Pri H. U. Hikari-linda!** Ai já está o segundo PainHina, espero q gostes deste tbm. A ausência de palavrões chocou a mim mesma kk'. Estou chovendo no molhado, mas espero não tardar mais com Vestido Vermelho, pois já estou eu vermelha de vergonha =/. Bjos!

**Marrie-linda!** Que bom q gostou. Eh ficou meio dramático mesmo. Bjos!

**Kibette-linda-chan!** Oin! Contente por ter curtido o Hidan assim, lutando pela Hinata-sortuda hehe. Ai ele largando Jashim, por mim... *suspira* kkk' Ui q bom que gostou do ItaHina tbm. =) Bjos!

**Ches-linda (HWinchester)!** Hidan é mesmo phoda (com 'ph' e tudo XP). Amo HidanHina, mas são muito poucos. A Catherine escreveu um ótimo, "Ámem Sasori", recomendo se vc ainda naum leu rs. Ah tbm acho que HinataXVilão fica suuuuuper interessante. Infelizmente não foi dessa vez q saiu Vestido Vermelho, tô começando achar q é zica rs, briks, é q tá osso minha agenda, como o drabble é menor e a inspiração foi forte -by the way veio do seu review- foi mais rápido escrever. Bjos!

**Ale-linda-chan!** *-* Maravilhosa! Sério, meu ego explodiu agora hehe. Obrigada, flor. kk' Bom taí o segundo PainHina, enjoy rs. Bjos!

Bjos!

Mila


	10. Branco e Azulcinzento

_**Naruto**_ não me pertence.

.

Projeto Drabbles Hinata/Akatsuki

por Millah-san

.

.

**Branco e Azul-cinzento**

_Deidara & Hinata_

.

.

Os olhos, de um branco raro, brilhavam de um jeito que somente os azuis-cinzentos viam.

Abrasivos, ousados, famintos... Amorosos.

Abriam e fechavam-se ora manhosos ora suplicantes. Dependia de como ele a tocava.

A ele, não incomodava que Hinata visse o quão loco ficava com o passeio dos dedos dela em seu corpo nu.

Carinhosos, exploradores, curiosos, ferinos... Íntimos.

Deidara não era capaz de esconder daqueles tão lindos olhos o quanto a amava.

Afinal, a arte do amor estourava em si e reluzia no azul-cinzento de sua íris.

"_Hinata"_ Sussurrou febril.

E também o prazer explodiu entre eles.

.

.

* * *

><p>NA: Oi gentiii linda! Com este DeidaHina a primeira rodada das drabbles Hinata/Akatsuki está oficialmente terminada. Infelizmente não vai ser dessa vez que eu vou fazer um SasuHina – tenho projetos com este casal sim, mas não para agora. Bem, o que acharam deste drabble? Ficou um hentai subjetivo, porque na real, com cem palavras a coisa ia ficar tosca. Espero que gostem, mas se não, podem dizer na moral. n_n

Esta coleção está bem variada, não só pelos pares, mas também pelo gênero das histórias – bom que assim ninguém se cansa ;P. Agora é contagem regressiva! Mas para não desanimarmos (vocês e eu), gostaria que vocês pensassem em um drabble para virar uma oneshot e outra para virar uma longfic =D. Não tenham pressa, até porque ainda tem mais 8 capítulos a serem escritos e publicados. Vão pensando com carinho.

Muito obrigada a todos vocês que estão acompanhando esta coleção. Estou muito feliz! Obrigada!

**Ches-linda!** Estou emocionada com seu review, muito obrigada mesmo pelo carinho. Responsável pelo seu novo casal favorito? É muita honra. *explode de alegria* É ficar chovendo no molhado, mas fico muito contente em saber q tem gostado dos meus drabbles =). Mutíssimo obrigada por ler e comentar. Bjks!

**Pri-linda!** Q história é essa de nem pode comentar? rs Claro q pode, seus reviews são sempre bem vindos ;D Sem eles eu posso até infartar kk' *sem pressão* XD Vestido Vermelho vai ter q ficar pro ano q vem =/, mas aki está mais drabbles ^.^ Mutíssimo obrigada por ler e comentar. Bjks!

**Catherine-linda!** Haha então eu acertei sem nem saber pra onde estava atirando XD. Quem bom que gostou da drabble. Mutíssimo obrigada por ler e comentar. Bjks!

**Ale-linda-chan!** Eba! Q bom q gostou. Todas nós queremos um Pain hehe. Mutíssimo obrigada por ler e comentar. Bjks!

.

.

_**A todas vocês, lindas, um feliz ano novo! Aproveitem as festas de fim de ano! Adoro vocês!**_

_Att. Mila**  
><strong>_


	11. Confissão

_**Naruto**_ não me pertence.

.

Projeto Drabbles Hinata/Akatsuki

por Millah-san

.

.

**Confissão**

_Kakuzu & Hinata_

.

.

"_Quero __Y__200.000,00."_ Anunciou sem vacilar.

"_Não pode fazer isso comigo."_ Exasperou-se.

Os olhos claros cerraram-se irritados.

Dinheiro! Sempre o raio da grana.

Haviam se casado por causa dele, mas... Ainda assim ela o amou, o ama.

Estúpida!

"_Kakuzu, é __Y__200.000,00 ou a metade de tudo."_ Ameaçou. As lágrimas não permitiam encará-lo.

"_Não."_ Contestou veemente e ela tremeu enraivecida.

"_DINHEI-"_

"_Pro inferno o dinheiro, Hinata."_ Interpelou firme. Olhou-a nos olhos e completou gentil. _"Morreria se você fosse embora."_

Mais lágrimas desprenderam dos perolados.

"_Eu te amo."_ Finalmente ele conseguiu dizer. _"Desculpe-me."_ Sussurrou beijando-lhe os lábios.

.

.

N/A: Oi gentii! Uhul! Saiu o segundo KakuHina hehe. E foi um drama familiar. Não, vocês não leram errado, o Kakuzu não estava nem aí pro dinheiro, ele só queria salvar seu casamento com a Hina *Oh!* Bizarro, eu sei, mas até que me simpatizei com a idéia rs. Mas e aí, o que acharam? Estou ansiosa pra saber as vossas opiniões. Não foi exatamente uma história feliz, mas ao menos o Kakuzu-san saiu vivo dessa XD

.

Obrigada lindas pelos reviews maravilhosos! ADOGO cada um deles =D

.

**Marrie-linda!** Ownt =3 Fico feliz que tenhas gostado do DeidaHina. Aki tem mais, não só um, mas dois drabbles. Espero que gostes destes tbm =D. Muito obrigada por ler e comentar. Bjo!

**Ale-linda-chan!** Eba! Que bom que gostou de mais esse drabble. Fico tranquila em saber que não estou de todo alienando os personagens rs. Tento criar contextos que de alguma forma dialogam com ao menos uma característica dos akatsuki. Ai está mais dois drabbles fresquinhos =). Muito obrigada por ler e comentar. Bjo!

**Ches-linda!** hehe Verdade, foi um micro hentai DeidaHina rs. Que bom que gostou e fico super empolgada por meus drabbles PainHina terem te cativado tanto =D . Hum, acho que concordo contigo, o Deidara tem traços bem androgenos mesmo, mais sei lá, acho que dá pra jogar com ele tanto em yaoi ou não - um "pitel" desses a gente tem que usar e abusar XD. No último drabble que eu postar para essa coleção, vou organizar a votação para a oneshot e para longfic. Então pode torcer por PainHina rs. Tá aki mais dois drabbles! Espero que goste. Muito obrigada por ler e comentar. Bjo!


	12. Bad boy

_**Naruto**_ não me pertence.

.

Projeto Drabbles Hinata/Akatsuki

por Millah-san

.

.

**Bad Boy**

_Tobi/Madara & Hinata_

.

.

"Ohayo, dr. Uchiha." Cumprimentou-o timidamente. Ele não fez mais que olha-lá com indiferença.

Encolheu-se acuada. Aquele homem a deixava confusa.

Tinha horas em que colocava a máscara laranjada tal qual um pirulito e fazia com que os risos das crianças preenchessem os corredores do hospital.

Ele era o Tobi-chan, um 'good boy'.

E então, sem a máscara, era arrogância que pintava a bela face.

"Tobi is a good boy, Hinata-chan." Ele disse enquanto passava por ela. "Mas posso ser um 'bad boy' se você preferir."

Nós lábios, um sorriso sugestivo.

Yeah! 'Bad boy' seria _**bom**_.

.

.

N/A:Oii gentii! Bem, esse novo TobiHina usou um pouco do lado Madara do Tobi, que eu não entendo bem como funciona mas que não vem ao caso tb. Penso que só mesmo o tio Kishimoto entende bem quem é quem na história u.u De todos os modos eu gostaria de saber a opinião de vocês sobre mais este drabble =)

.

.

Bjos!

Milla


	13. Cala a boca

**Naruto** não me pertence.

Projeto Drabbles Hinata/ Akatsuki

_Por Millah-san_

.

.

**Cala a boca**

_Hidan & Hinata_

.

.

Hidan era atleta, pouco inteligente e pouco popular, o que era estranho, pois era bem atraente.

Mas Hinata, agindo sem muito pensar, o escolheu.

O novo casal surpreendeu à todos, incluindo Hinata que definitivamente não esperava pelo "sim".

Por rebeldia o havia escolhido e agora pagava as consequências. Sentia a intenção assassina exalando de Hiashi e Neji.

Não teve tempo para planejar direito. Soterrou o próximo palavrão na boca masculina com sua língua e dentes.

Foi seu primeiro beijo. E aquele que calou vozes e roubou o ar.

.o.0.o.

"Porra! Que boquinha gostosa!" Sorriu malicioso.

"C-cala a boca e me beija."

.

.

* * *

><p>NA: Olá meus amores! Desculpa o imenso período sem atualizações. É tenso! As respostas dos reviews anteriores fica pro próximo capítulo. Estou no meu horário de almoço. Então, sem mais delongas, espero que gostem.

Agradecimentos hiper especiais às minhas revisoras. Beijos meninas!

.

.

.

*Semeie felicidade:

mande um review!*

Att. Mila


	14. Acordes quebrados

**Naruto** não me pertence.

Projeto Drabbles Hinata/ Akatsuki

_Por Millah-san_

.

.

**Acordes quebrados**

_Itachi & Hinata_

.

.

Sentado no chão, com as costas apoiadas na parede, Itachi dedilhava as cordas de sua guitarra.

Pálpebras cerradas, apenas apreciando o vento frio que lhe acariciava a face e trazia-lhe lembranças.

Um acorde se juntou à outro e mais outros...

E lá estava ele, hipnotizado por aqueles olhos. Diziam que eram Lua, mas para Itachi, eram sempre o Céu.

Odiava quando chovia.

Errou uma nota e pôs de lado guitarra e recordações. O momento de sorrirem juntos havia passado.

Um relâmpago a iluminou em outra janela - _de Sasuke_.

Coração sangrou.

Hinata sempre seria sua doce criança... Seu doce amor.

.

.

* * *

><p>NA: Nyahhhhhhhhhhhh! Acho que estou doente. Na verdade MUITO doente para ter feito o Itachi perder a Hinata pro Sasuke. O que será que aconteceu? Eu bati forte com a cabeça ou fui abduzida e substituída por um clone ET? Enfim, nevermind! O segundo ItaHina está finalizado. E hehe, foi inspirado em uma música também. Guns! Ninguém nem percebeu que eu sou fã deles né ¬¬

Bom, agora é contagem regressiva para as drabbles! IHAAAAAA

Obrigada minhas lindas por seus preciosos comentários.

**Marrie-linda! **Nem sei bem como saiu esse KakuHina (rs), mas fico feliz que tenha gostado. *0* Hehe! Confesso que tbm quero um bad boy desses *¬*. kkk' O Hidan realmente é O "boca-suja-mais-gato-de-todos". Obrigada pelos seus reviews sempre carinhosos. Bjo!

**Otowa Nekozawa-linda!** Oh! Oba! Leitora nova! E justo quando eu demoro horrores para postar novos drabbles *me jogo da ponte*. Hahaha acho que "very much bad boy" sai na vantagem nessa disputa (rs). Muito obrigada por ler e comentar. Bjo!

**Ale-linda-chan!** Que bom que gostou do KakuHina, estava bastante insegura com esse drabble, pois contraria tudo o que sabemos sobre o Kakuzo e seu eterno amor pelo dinheiro XD. E pode ter certeza que eu tô dentro dessa campanha, pois eu tbm "quero um Tobi desses pra mim" kkkk. Muito obrigada pelos elogios. O engraçado é que sinceramente não me vejo com habilidades para escritora. Falando a verdade eu sou uma nerd da matemática (rs). Esta louca aqui escreve por hobbie. Senti-me lisonjeada com seu review. Muito obrigada! Bjo!

**Chess-linda!** (WHinchester) rsrs Já disse e repito, adoro seus reviews. Saudades de você tbm! *abraça* Hehe que bom que gostou de mais esse HidanHina. E não, definitivamente não vou abandonar nenhuma história. Infelizmente a demora ainda vai existir, mas chegando as férias acredito que consigo atualizar alguns capítulos *cruza os dedos*. Muito obrigada por ler e comentar. Bjo!

**Hisui-linda!** Que bom que gostou do drabble, foi um Tobi/MadaraHina bem diferente do primeiro rsrs. Obrigada por ler e comentar. Bjo!

**Catherine-linda!** Haha Também me derretia ouvindo aquela voz grave ao pé-do-ouvido XD. Ah bad-boys... Obrigada por ler e comentar. Bjo!

**Pri-linda!** Não tem porque se desculpar, ok. Fico muito contente com os reviews, mas entendo que nem sempre da pra deixar um, então tudo bem. Já me deixa imensamente feliz de saber que gostou deste segundo TobiHina =D. Muito obrigada por ler e comentar. Bjo!

.

.

Meninas, desculpe-me por não respondê-las antes. Adoro vocês! Bjos!

.

.

E obrigada pra quem leu, favoritou ou apenas deu uma espiada.

.

.

*Semeie felicidade:

mande um review!*

Att. Mila


	15. Arte é você

_**Naruto**_ não me pertence.

.

Projeto Drabbles Hinata/Akatsuki

por Millah-san

.

.

**Arte é você**

_Deidara & Hinata_

.

.

Estou na rodovia para o inferno.

'_Maníaco dos explosivos'_, dizem os jornais.

Eu protesto: '_é minha arte'_.

(Ninguém pode me parar agora.)

Ascendo mais um pavio e ligo minha motocicleta.

Motor ligado; é hora de voltar para casa.

O estrondo, a luz, o pó.

Minha homenagem à você.

Eu sou um cretino e provavelmente você não gostaria disso.

Da minha arte.

Uma explosão!

Efêmera na duração como nosso tempo juntos.

Ruidosa como nós na cama.

(Você se ruborizaria até as orelhas agora, un.)

Destrutiva como a sua ausência.

Inesquecível como teus sorrisos.

Arte é você!

Até a próxima, Hinata-koi.

.

.

* * *

><p>NA: Oi gentiii! Reta final dos drabbles! Eba! Eu consegui escrever mais um DeidaHina! Não sei se vão gostar. Aiin *cruza os dedos*. Acho que ficou tristinho e até meio deprê, mas o loiro é um artista... Aguardo a opinião de vocês. Bjos! Bjos!

Lindonas!

**Pri!** Obrigada pelas suas palavras e fico contente por ter gostado deste ItaHina. Sou uma fã deste shipper e me esforço sempre para construir algo descente com eles. Que bom que gostou. Muito obrigada por ler e comentar. Bjos!

**Catherine!** rs Guns tem todo um lugar no meu coração e o Itachi também. Acho que para essa drabble eles andaram se esbarrando e o que saiu foi o Uchiha na guitarra dedilhando sweet child oh mine XD Que bom que gostou. E pobrezinho, perdeu pro Sasuke. Acontece =/ Muito obrigada por ler e comentar. Bjos!

**Marie!** Obrigada, chuchu! Que bom que gostou. Muito obrigada por ler e comentar. Bjos!


	16. Um segredo e um amor

_**Naruto**_ não me pertence.

.

Projeto Drabbles Hinata/Akatsuki

por Millah-san

.

.

**Um segredo e um amor**

_Zetsu & Hinata_

.

.

_Bem-me-quer, mau-me-quer, bem-me-quer..._

"Oh, Zetsu-san!" A doce voz cativou-lhe a atenção. "Não deveria usar margaridas diferentemente de..." Não soube o que dizer sobre os inúmeros pontinhos pretos no chão.

"Ficou louca mulher?" Exaltou-se fazendo a doutora Hyuuga recuar receosa. "Não poderia ferir nenhuma flor, Hinata-san." Emendou gentil.

O coração acelerou quando ela lhe sorriu amável.

Quando ela já estava longe, confessou sonhador: "Elas me lembram você." Suspirou. "Esqueça e volte a matar essas pragas de mosquitos."

_Mau-me-quer..._

"Droga! Eu podia ter dito isso a ela."

_Bem-me-quer..._

.

.

* * *

><p>NA: Oi gentiii! Segunda rodada de drabbles Hinata/Akatsuki, segundo ZetsuHina. Seguindo também a temática do primeiro drabble do casal =D. Será que um dia o Zetsu terá coragem ou loucura para se declarar pra Hina? rs E eu achei particularmente mais útil matar mosquitos do que despetalar margaridas XD

.

Obrigada por lerem!

Semeie felicidade:

*mande um review!*

.

**Marrie-linda!** Que bom que gostou, florzinha. Esse loiro é a inspiração kkkkkk! Bjo. Obrigada por ler e comentar.

**Pri-linda!** Obrigada. Fico imensamente feliz sabendo que está gostando dos drabbles. Bjo e obrigada por ler e comentar.

**Ale-linda-chan!** Deu-me pena do Itachi tbm... Emocionada fico eu com seus reviews. Transbordo de alegria em saber que gosta do meu trabalho. Obrigada pelo carinho e apoio. Bjo.

.

.

Att. Mila


	17. O monstro do corredor

_**Naruto**_ não me pertence.

.

Projeto Drabbles Hinata/Akatsuki

Por Millah-san

.

.

**O monstro do corredor**

_Sasori & Hinata_

.

.

Hinata andava perdida pela nova escola. E, seja pela timidez ou pelo orgulho Hyuuga em seu sangue, não pediu ajuda a ninguém.

Mas agora a situação saíra do controle. Final de aula, corredores fantasmagoricamente vazios.

Um ruído não identificado chegou-lhe aos ouvidos. Virou-se lentamente e só pode balbuciar _"m-monstro"_ antes de a escuridão envolvê-la.

.

...

.

Aproximou-se devagar da garota desmaiada.

Gastou uns minutos olhando-a detalhadamente. Seus dedos afastaram as mechas escuras. Sentiu a suave pele. E quando finalmente os olhos femininos se revelaram, Sasori admitiu que, comparada a ela, sua marionete era realmente um monstro.

.

.

* * *

><p>NA: Olá gente! Estou muito feliz por saber que vocês continuam acompanhando esta coleção, mesmo com a demora da publicação dos novos capítulos. Segundo drabble "SasoHina", CONCLUÍDO! Whullll Espero que gostem!

.

**Obrigada por ler!**

Semeie felicidade:

*mande um review*

.

.

Att Mila


End file.
